The present invention relates to bookmarks and more particularly pertains to an improved bookmarking device for marking the line where the user was previously reading by sliding a line indicator along the bookmark.
The use of a bookmark to mark where the reader was previously reading is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,266 to Castillo describes a bookmarking device having a marking membrane on a panel member for marking the appropriate indicia relating to the position on the pages of the literature where the reader previously left off. Another type of bookmark is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,166 to May. May discloses a bookmark that clenches a sheaf of pages to indicate to the reader where the reader was previously reading. U.S. published patent application number 2004/0099204 discloses a clasp for placing on a sheet of a printed document for calling out a specific line of text within the printed document.
What is needed is a bookmark formed by a panel having a reference point for positioning the marker on the page of literature and having a line indicator that specifically identifies the line where the reading was previously reading. Additionally, a bookmark is needed where the line indicator is contained with the width of the bookmark to prevent movement or shifting of the line indicator except by the user. Furthermore, an economical bookmark is needed having a panel member and line indicator having a decorative design and the line indicator being shaped to point exactly to the line in the literature where the user was previously reading.
Thus, a bookmark quickly and accurately marks where the reader left off, prevents rereading of the literature, provides structural and decorative features aimed at enhancing appeal and usability, but is in keeping with economy of scales, fills this previously unmet need.